Champion's Romantic Serenade
by Platinum-Daylight
Summary: Dawn, Lyra, May and Solana. Three Regional Champions and one Top Ranger. This summer, these four best friends will embark on a new adventure together in Solana's home region; Fiore, where a whole new journey lies in store for them. Riley/Dawn Steven/May Spenser/Solana Lyra/Blue May/Wally Solana/Billy. IronwillShipping, HoennchampionShipping, NewrivalShipping, and Tokiwashipping.


_It had taken awhile but she finally did it. She captured Billy's Larvitar, Pupitar, and Tyranitar. Solana's styler nearly broke. She'd never admit this out loud, but Billy's her toughest opponent. Every single capture she had experienced, they were a piece of cake. It made Solana cocky and confident of her skills. She still was. But when the rocks came tumbling down from tyranitar's rage, she thought it was over. She could handle anybody, any opponent, she handled his siblings so well. Though she knew. She knew she would face him. All the doubt in the world that Billy would let her win- it was all inside Solana's heart. The only thing she didn't doubt was Billy's pokemon being difficult to capture._

_Billy stood there enraged. He wasn't happy for her. He wasn't proud of her. He had no reason to be. Solana could tell just by the look on his face. Billy was shaking in head, and buried his face in his hands, disappointed. Like he thought he had it all planned out. Somehow, Solana didn't feel that she's defeated him. Not at all. She looked at the other siblings who all stared at Billy in shock. Tiffany looked like she was about to cry. The other two were just extremely surprised. But why? Solana's a top ranger, and good always wins. Billy raised his head up, "I didn't expect this...you're good." he murmurs softly, but Solana could hear what he said. He had a faint smile when said this._

_"But alright," He began. "I lost. So I'll tell you. The stolen Super Styler in stored in a lab somewhere here. Feel free to look. Please, take it back to your professor as a souvenir of this adventure!"_

_Solana and Lunick just stood there and listened to what he had to say. Lunick was already very pissed off at him. His fist had curled in a ball, like he'd punch him if Billy thought they were playing around. Solana wouldn't have mind at this point. She just didn't care anymore. Lunick gave her a reason not to. It was very disappointing._

_"But before you go. There's just one little thing.." Billy walked up to his throne. A switch of some sort lifted from underground, "This hide-out's self destruct switch." he clicks._

_Lunick's mouth dropped opened. Solana took a deep breath covering her mouth with her hand, absolutely horrified._

_The whole hide-out started shaking. The roof started to crumble so quickly. Pieces of the entire place started to fall off the walls. Those two couldn't believe it._

_"No one's ever accused us of being fair." Billy grumbled._

_"That's how you deal with losing?" Lunick stepped up enraged at him._

_"Yeah. Yeah. Sore loser, and pathetic? Oh, I know. But I'm not going to let you mess with dad's- I mean-." He coughs. "The bosses dreams." Billy said, "This is us, dedicating our all for him."_

_Solana didn't understand it. Was he blowing up the base because he lost? Or did he intend to do it from the start? She didn't want to believe he would leave her here to.._

_"But even if we did it for him," Billy states, "he still wouldn't forgive us for blowing up the base. But it's fine. We have to do it even if it means he no longer considers us family. The four of us will make a new beginning, we're starting right from zero again. We don't know where we'll start but our star will shine again."_

_"Billy, I don't understand-" Solana started._

_"You're all going to die here." Billy stated simply. His tone was cold and harsh._

_The floor board from Tiffany's left side opened up. The four escapes through the square portal. Billy was the last to go. He looked Solana in the eyes before he makes his escape. Solana begins to break in tears. So he did it. He did want to leave her there to die after all. But why? Because he lost? Did Solana shatter his pride? No. It couldn't have to do with that. Solana just didn't want to believe for a second that he would do this to her. He defended his father too, she didn't remember the last time Billy showed he cared about him. He couldn't have truly wanted her dead. That wasn't the Billy she knew. Then again, maybe she didn't know him at all, and that this was all a sick and twisted game. Billy has won._

_"Leader!" Lunick yells._

_Solana turns back and see's that Spenser has showed up. She cries even more._

_"Great job guys, Thanks to the ruckus you two kicked up I was able to recover the super styler!" Spenser said. He looks at Solana. "Oh god, Solana." Spenser brings her into a hug, "You're not hurt are you?"_

_Lunick had a satisfied smile when he sees this. Mission clear._

_"The walls are coming down." Solana tells Spenser._

_"Right." Spenser lets go of her, "give me the report later. Right now we need to get out of here! Go through that square portal. Follow Cameron's and Elita's orders when you get out. I still have to rescue all the pokemon here. Please, listen to me!"_

_With that, Spenser leaves the two alone to escape._

_"Solana! We have to get out now." Lunick says._

_"Right behind you." Solana replies. Solana intended to do what he says. She watches Spenser run off to complete his mission._

Solana gasped and quickly bolted upright breathing heavily. She couldn't tell if that was a memory or a nightmare. Maybe both. She looks to her right. Spenser was sleeping so soundly. She looked at her left hand and stares at her engagement ring with a faint smile. Solana slips out of her blankets and heads to the kitchen for a cold drink.

Solana held a glass of iced water in her hand. She took a sip of it and made her way to the kitchen table. She raises her eyebrows in suspicion. There was a small piece of paper with dark italicized words scribbled on it. At first, she skims through it as she picks it up. Then she reads it from beginning to end. The glass completely slips from her hand, shattering on the floor. Drips of water and freezing ice knocked over her bare feet as she tries to process the written message.

Solana shakes her head extremely horrified.

"No..." she whispers.

* * *

**The morning in the Resort Area**

"No, no, no, _hell_ no." Dawn says completely walking away from Lyra while holding a small bowl of poffins in one hand. The bluenette picks up a cup of tea with the other and crosses her way out of the kitchen and into the living room, which is the center of her entire villa.

Lyra quickly moves out of the kitchen following Dawn, "Oh, come on!"

"May, please tell Lyra that we are not going back to Fiore." Dawn turns her head to May as she places her tea on the table and sits down on the sofa.

"Lyra we're not- wait, why not?" May shot a look at Dawn.

Dawn sighs and ran her fingers through her hair, "Because last time we went there you two got arrested and I had to bail you out."

"Oh, right!" May turns to Lyra, "Lyra, we're not going back to Fiore."

Lyra rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, "Yes, but if we hadn't gotten arrested, we wouldn't have met Solana!"

"Oh, yeah." May nods, "Lyra makes a point."

"Okay," Dawn begins and nibbles her poffin then swallows, "you two wanna go so bad, then go, you can even bring Solana with you. I'm staying."

"And I intend on doing that," Lyra says "But, it wouldn't be any fun without you. Besides, you seriously need to live a little. Why would you wanna spend three months in the same old region, same old Resort Area, and same old Villa, when you can come party with us?"

Dawn rolled her eyes and took a sip of her tea. She was perfectly fine with spending three months doing just that. It was the same thing anyways, except with no Lyra. No loud, obnoxious, always attempting to set her up on a date Lyra.

"It'll be the three of you, how fun can it get? I'm perfectly fine with where I am right now." Dawn protested.

"I've gotten four tickets, who else could we go with?" Lyra frowns.

"You could take Silver with you." May suggested, "just like when I took Wally with us the last time we went."

Lyra looked at May in disgust, "Silver is_ not_ the party kind of guy, and he's a huge pain in the ass. Besides, the whole point of us going is so we can re-live our adventures, party in Fall City, meet new people, and find true love!"

Dawn chokes on a poffin and throws a coughing fit, it took her awhile to stop before she replied.

"I'm sorry," Dawn apoligizes in laughter, "you got me at true love."

"I don't know.." May sighs, "I'm not really ready.."

"May," Lyra said sternly, "It's been two years. Wally's gone, and he would want this for you."

May opens her mouth to protest but doesn't say anything.

"And Dawn, you're barely twenty, you're rich, famous, and way too sexy to stay a single virgin." Lyra smiled smugly.

Dawn raises an eyebrow as she drinks her tea, she puts the cup down and begins to speak, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get that!" May gets up from the couch and runs to the door.

"Still don't wanna go?" Lyra asks in hopes that she had changed her mind.

"I would rather be locked up in a room with Silver for three months, and put up with his bitter, crappy attitude then to fly off to Fiore and re-live-" Dawn put qoutations in the air for "re-live" and emphasized them. "You and May getting arrested for underage drinking."

"Oh, but Dawnie." Lyra begins, "we aren't minors anymore." she adds a smirk to this.

"Guys, it's Solana!" May tells the girls.

"Oh my gosh." Dawn gets up from her seat.

"No way." Lyra follows her.

Solana puts on a smile after seeing the three, "Hello." Solana had her hair flowing down barely to her hips, something the girls don't see to often. She wore a casual floral dress that was red and white, it reached half way to her knees. Solana wore a red purse on her shoulder and red flats.

"Solana, you look gorgeous!" Dawn exclaimed hugging her tightly.

"Oh, girl." Lyra looked up and down approvingly, "who are you doing tonight?"

"Lyra!" May looked at her disgusted at what she just said.

"Probably Spenser." Dawn said jokingly after letting go.

Solana turns away blushing, "Okay, you guys are disgusting."

"You're blushing!" Lyra points out giggling.

May looks down at Solana's left hand and grabs it, examining it, "Oh my god. Solana, is that a wedding ring?"

The girls all looked at each other and then Solana. No way.

Solana nodded, "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you guys about. Spenser proposed last night, we're going to live in Summer Land when we all go to Fiore, we bought a beach house there and everything."

Dawn turns to Lyra with a faint smile, "Are you still in on me going to Fiore with you guys?"

"Hell yes!" Lyra jumps in the air.

"Oh my gosh." May claps her hands, "Girls, lets pack!" May heads inside the villa excitedly.

Dawn faces with Solana again and stares at her. She appeared to be frowining and she was rubbing her arm, looking down at the ground.

"Solana?" Dawn calls for her.

Solana looks at the two and takes a deep breath, "There's also something else."

* * *

All four girls sat on the sofa's that surrounded the table in the living room, eager to hear what Solana needed to say.

The ranger unbuttoned her purse and took a small piece of paper out.

"I found this on my kitchen table on the night Spenser proposed," Solana began, "someone must have left this in my house while Spenser and I were asleep."

Dawn read the note which said;

_I still carry a torch for you, Solana. _  
_Let me light the way to your heart._  
_I'm not done with you._  
_I'm not done with us._

"Poetic." Dawn said as she passed the note to Lyra, who shared it with May, "do you have any idea who it's from?"

Solana didn't speak. She looked down at her lap and stayed silent.

"Solana's got a secret admirer!" said Lyra.

"Whoever this is, he's clearly made it obvious that he's madly in love with you. Who is this guy?" May turned to Solana expecting an answer.

Solana took a deep breath and buried her face in her hands.

"Solana," Lyra scooted closer to her and patted her back, "hey, are you alright?"

Solana raised her head back up with a faint smile, "I'm fine."

"Solana, if what the author of this note says is true, then he's going to show up." May says, "but when he does..it could be dangerous."

"He did break into your house." Dawn pointed out in concern.

"Well, this note actually says a lot." Lyra said, "It's obviously someone you know. Did you have any past relationships before Spenser?"

Solana responds with nothing but silence.

Dawn took Solana's hand and put it on her lap, then looked striaght at her, "You're not telling us the whole story. Do you know who this is?"

Solana stares at her. Damn. Amazing how Dawn completely looks through her.

"No." Solana shakes her head, "I don't."

"Hey," May begins, "no big deal. You're a tough girl. If this guy shows up and he's up to know good, just kick his ass."

Solana laughs at this and nods, "Okay, you're right."

"Well," Dawn said, "That aside we obviously have something more important to discuss. We need to know when you're getting married" Dawn's tone was serious. "So that we'll know when to throw the bachelorette party!"

All four girls squealed in excitement and began discussing the date of Solana's marriage.

* * *

That evening Solana flew home on Spenser's Fearow. She travels to Enterna city and returns to the apartment she and Spenser lived in together.

The Enterna apartments was a place meant for the two of them. Solana had bought it a few years back so that she could live closer to the girls. Apparently the building used to belong to Team Galactic until her friend Dawn got in the way of their plans. The building was revamped and converted into a place of home to stay in. The population in Enterna city expanded and more people owned apartments here.

Solana flew down and got off Fearow. She headed up to her apartment complex.

"Spenser, baby. I'm home."

Spenser raised his head up away from his book. He puts it down and walks towards her, greeting his fiancee home with his arms wide opened. Solana almost threw herself at him. They engage in a few soft kisses before they let go of each other.

"How's your day so far?" Spenser asks.

"Going great now that I'm home with you." Solana nuzzles his cheeks while giggling.

Spenser chuckled as he nuzzled back on her face, "Just a few days, babe." he kissed her as he said this.

Solana kisses back and beams, "I know."

"We can have the wedding at the end of the summer." Spenser states excitedly.

"And then honey moon in Almia." Solana suggested.

"Perfect." He whispered as he placed his hand on her cheek and bent down to kiss her again.

When the two broke a part, Solana had something to say.

"Where do you think the Go Rock Quads ran off to?" Solana asks suddenly.

Spenser raises an eyebrow and shakes his head in confusion, "I'm not sure. After their performance at the Clock Tower in Fall city, they just left. I'm sure they went to Almia at one point. Why do you ask?"

Solana shook her head as well, "It's just..I don't think their really...gone."

"What makes you think that?"

Solana looks down and the floor as if that's where she'd find her answer.

"Does it really matter?" Spenser asks, "I know Billy tried to kill you once, but he said he was done with the Go Rock Squad, right?"

All Solana heard was, _Billy tried to kill you once._

"Right." She nodded reluctantly.

"Hey," Spencer places a hand on her shoulder, "don't worry about it. We're past that."

And just because of Spenser, Solana puts on a smile for him. "We really are."

* * *

Dawn huffs out a sigh, forcing herself to twirl around in another dress for Lyra. Tomorrow night was going to be her date with Buck. And it's not like she didn't know him very well, that wasn't the problem. The problem was she knew him _too _well. Dawn never pictured him to be boyfriend material. He was a good two years older than her, yet he was just so- _immature_. But Lyra insists that Dawnie was being way too picky, or as the bluenette calls it, "highly selective" Dawn rarely ever lets Lyra set her up on blind dates. She was very blunt about cancelling on them. But this time, Lyra _just_ wouldn't shut the hell up about it, _insisting _that Buck was the one for her, simply because he knew her (Most of the guys Lyra set her up with were random, good-looking strangers. But still strangers nonetheless.) So _just this once_ Dawn had to cave in. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"Ah! Girl! Let me see you work it!" Lyra clapped her hands together as she jumped from Dawns bed. "It's perfect!"

Dawn strutted in a black, strapless mini-dress, which seemed to be a little too short for a first date. (Yet she has the nerve to go out on an adventure in a pink mini-skirt.)

"If you're going to make me wear this, I get to wear shorts under these." Dawn stated.

Lyra rolls her eyes, "Whatevs. But don't act like you're going to church. This is a _date_ and you can't just BS it like the way you did with Volkner."

Dawn whirls her head towards Lyra and purses her lips. That again. She always brought up Volkner to make her feel guilty. And to tell you the truth, it really did. "Wasn't planning to."

Lyra exhales a deep sigh, "Why do you detest me setting you up on dates so much? Don't you want a boyfriend?"

Dawn pauses to think of an answer. Truth be told, and Lyra knows this already. Relationships were foreign to her. Dawn had been single all her life, and it never bothered her. But she never planned on dating, getting a boyfriend, or getting married. It all sounded too much for her, even if it was just simply _dating_. If she were to engage in such thing, it would have to be with someone she knew she could trust. But being in a relationship meant you had to be responsible for whoever you're with. Dawn could barely be responsible for _herself_ and _that_ was already too much enough.

"No. I don't want a boyfriend."

Lyra pulls on her pigtails and groans. This makes Dawn chuckle.

"Well, when you go on that date tomorrow, you're going to change your mind. You and Buck are _perfect_ together."

The bluenette almost gagged at the word. _Perfect._ Just like all of her last unsuccessful blind dates (which were very few) she had.

"Yeah, sure. You'll see when I go on the actual date." Dawn rolls her eyes, "Now, can I change out of these things?" Dawn points down referring to her black high heels. "Beauty kills."

* * *

Lyra flew back to her condo in Jubilife that night, while May to her home in Canalave. That's right, they all relocated their homes in Sinnoh for the purpose of staying close to Dawn, and each other. Flying distance was much shorter if wherever you flew lied in the same region.

Watching from the window from her own room of the ship, all May could see were the beautiful waters of Iron Island as she passed by. Pokemon like Lapras and Whiscash could be seen surfing away. A faint smile appears on May's face as she let out a relaxed sigh. It was always a long way home due to refusing to own a flying type pokemon, but she didn't mind. Taking a ship from the Fight Area to Canalave wasn't horrible for her, in fact, it was the complete opposite. The ship's always fast, and operated pretty much anytime. Whether it was midnight, or four in the morning.

During the entire way home, May speaks to no one, and doesn't utter a single word. Her were eyes still fixed out the window, only laying her attention to the skies, and the sea. She notices the white port where she would come to a stop at. The ships horns grabbed the brunettes attention. May looks up, snapping out of her daze. She stands up and walks away from her bed, making her way to the door, turning on the knob of it. When May exits her room, she sees that already, people were hurrying out to exit. She tries to make her way out of the crowd, occasionally slightly shoving a passenger.

Finally, May crosses to a room which were clear of crowded passengers trying to find their way through. She makes her way over to an exit and passes through.

May steps down from the ship and crosses the bridge. It was getting dark. When she flips the bedroom lights on, the first thing she sees is a picture of her and Wally. She crosses her way to the nightstand and took a seat on the bed. Her fingers grabbed the corners of the frame, and she holds it in front of her eyes. She lets herself fall backwards on her mattress holding the picture with both hands. Wally's bright green hair almost matched the grass he was sitting on in the picture along with herself, he held a Ralts to his chest and as did May with her Torchic. May helped Wally catch that Ralts at her father's request. She didn't dare try to replay that moment in her head, because she certainly did not want to cry herself to sleep again. May holds the picture close to her heart squinting her eyes shut.

A little Skitty leaps itself onto May's bed, nuzzling her trainers cheeks. A small purr came from the kitten as Skitty poked at the wooden frame of the picture. May slowly opens her eyes to find a pink little kitty in front of her.

"I still miss him very much.." May softly admits.

Skitty gave her a nod and licks her cheeks. May reacts with a small giggle and sits up, bringing Skitty into her lap, hugging her closely.

"I'll be fine."


End file.
